


thank you

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>terima kasih, sudah hadir ke dalam hidupku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12029063/1/thank-you
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> thank you © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> NB : 
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

Rembulan sudah lama bertengger pada kanvas hitam kebiruan bertabur bintang-bintang di atas sana. Angin malam berembus pelan, bermaksud mengajak dahan-dahan pohon di sekitarnya menari. Benar-benar menggambarkan suasana malam hari yang begitu tenang.

Dan Ruby begitu menyukai suasana ini.

Dengan kedua sikunya yang menempel pada birai balkon, lelaki berbulatan merah darah itu memanjakan kedua matanya dengan pemandangan Petalburg di malam hari. Seharusnya dia sudah tenggelam ke dunia mimpinya bersama sang istri (yang kini sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya), namun rupa-rupanya rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang kepadanya dan membuatnya terpaksa mencari angin di luar kamarnya.

Dalam hati Ruby sempat menyesali dirinya karena sempat menghabiskan secangkir kopi hitam (dengan gula) beberapa jam sebelum tidur hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika pekerjaannya mengurus data-data pada _paperwork_ yang diberikan sang guru— _red._ Wallace—belum selesai. Tak diduga, pekerjaannya justru selesai sebelum waktu yang diprediksinya.

_Dan kini dia harus menderita karena waktu tidurnya sudah terenggut akibat kopi itu._

Ditengoknya belakang punggungnya, tersungging seulas senyuman saat melihat wajah manis sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas dari balik pintu balkon kaca. Menghela napas, dialihkannya pandangannya dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. Bersyukur dalam hati, dirinya memiliki dunia yang terbilang begitu indah. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah kini semakin membaik, impiannya terwujud (dan bahkan dirinya menjadi salah satu bagian dari organisasi _Pokemon Contest_ di Hoenn) …

… serta menikah dengan wanita yang begitu dia cintai, dengan sepasang anak yang dikandung sang istri sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan atas pernikahannya.

“… Kupikir kau sudah tidur …”

Ruby segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepat ke arah Sapphire—dengan perutnya yang membesar—yang kini menghampirinya setelah membuka pintu kaca itu. “Kenapa kau justru terbangun?”

“Aku melihatmu di sini,” jawab Sapphire sembari bertopang dagu pada puncak birai balkonnya, “harusnya kau tidur …”

Yang diajak bicara justru tersenyum. “Masalahnya aku tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana?” jawabnya setengah terkekeh sembari mengacak helaian cokelat nan lembut milik Sapphire yang justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada birai balkon seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Jangan tidur malam-malam,” ujar Sapphire dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut, “kantung matamu mulai terlihat, bodoh.” Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sepasang mata merah milik Ruby yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

“Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang pukul berapa?” tanya lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu.

“Sekarang? Sekarang pukul 12 lewat, memangnya ke—“

Seketika, Sapphire menengok ke arah sang suami sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapan berkilat-kilat khas anak kecil ke arahnya.

“Ada apa?”

“Sudah kuduga … mulai saat ini, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ‘kan?”

Sekarang giliran Ruby yang kini memandangi Sapphire yang berada di sampingnya.

Sambil tersenyum begitu pula …

“Sekarang berapa umurmu?” tanya Sapphire diselingi tawa kecil yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

“24? 25?” jawab Ruby seraya tertawa kecil.

“25, 24 itu umurku …” timpal Sapphire dengan nada khas anak kecil, “tapi tidak terasa, ya. Sekarang kita di sini sebagai …”

“… suami istri. Dan sebentar lagi kita menjadi orang tua.”

Sesaat mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bahagia, terutama saat sang _Charmer_ memposisikan dirinya di belakang sang istri lalu memeluknya dari belakang seraya mengelus perut besarnya.

Dilihatnya Ruby yang kini menciumi helaian cokelat mudanya sementara tangannya terus mengusapi perutnya, membuat kepalanya bersandar pada belikat sang suami. Tangannya mulai meraih kedua pipi pria itu, sebelum mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Ruby yang kini membulatkan iris merah darahnya.

“Terima kasih …” ucap Sapphire seraya memutar posisi tubuhnya agar dapat menghadap ke arah sang suami merangkap _DexHolder_ , “terima kasih, sudah hadir ke dalam hidupku.” Lanjutnya setengah berbisik dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang pada sudut mata birunya, membuat sang lawan bicara tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

“Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu,” balas Ruby seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang _Conqueror_ beriris biru itu, “kalau kau tidak hadir di hidupku, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana …”

Melihat air mata yang kini menggenang pada sudut mata merah yang tajam itu, Sapphire hanya bisa mengelus kedua biratan pada kening lelaki di depannya (yang hanya bisa tercengang) sebelum menciumnya lembut.

“… _Happy birthday_.”

Ruby baru tersadar dari lamunannya, setelah mendapati Sapphire memeluknya dengan begitu erat, dapat terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mencengkram bagian punggung pada kaus hitam panjangnya.

Tentu saja, dia segera membalasnya, meski sadar perut besar sang istri menghalangi sedikit pelukannya.

Salah satu tangannya mengusap pelan belakang kepala wanita berhelaian cokelat itu sementara tangannya yang lain mengusapi punggungnya yang tertutupi tekstur lembut dari pakaian hamil yang dikenakan Sapphire.

Sebelum dua buah tendangan mengenai perutnya.

“Oh, sekarang mereka _ngotot_ minta tidur …” komentar Ruby seraya tertawa kecil.

“Dasar … dari tadi ‘kan aku memintamu untuk tidur!” gerutu Sapphire seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Masih tertawa kecil, digendongnya Sapphire dengan _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka berdua. Kakinya menutup pintu balkon itu sebelum akhirnya terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

“Kita … tidak melakukan **_itu_** , ‘kan?” tanya Sapphire pelan dengan tangannya yang melingkari leher Ruby yang hanya bisa tertawa.

“Perutmu masih berisi begitu bagaimana bisa aku melakukan **_itu_** …?” jawab Ruby di sela-sela tawanya.

“Tapi setidaknya, boleh ‘kan aku menciummu?”

Dan beberapa lama kemudian kedua bibir itu saling terpaut.


End file.
